


Just Picking Fights

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [8]
Category: Big Fat Quiz of the Year RPF
Genre: Figthing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ruined the evening for everyone, including yourself but it was the way Jimmy looked at you with disappointment in his eyes as he got in his car and drove off that broke you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Picking Fights

**Author's Note:**

> On David and Jimmy's little falling out ish thing during the 2006 Big Fat Quiz of the Year.

As ‘Wossy’ said that, you realized that you’d let things get out of hand. This was between you and Jimmy and you should have kept it that way. You could see Jimmy trying not to start things because you were on TV and neither of you wanted to air your dirty laundry in public. But you lost it, you let your temper get away from you, you ruined the evening for everyone, including yourself but it was the way Jimmy looked at you with disappointment in his eyes as he got in his car and drove off that broke you.

So when you got home, you lay down in bed, stretched your arm across it to where Jimmy should have been and you did some thinking and came to the conclusion that you’d been a proper arse and that you wouldn’t blame Jimmy if he never wanted to talk to you again. But even so… you walked back to the kitchen, grabbed your phone and dialed his number, he picked up after two rings. It was the sniff before his hello and the shake in his voice that told you he’d been crying and your heart broke because you’re one of the only people in the world who Jimmy trusts with his heart and you’d just gone and broken it. It was the way he laughed off your apologies for what happened and your promises that it wouldn’t happen again that told you he’d had enough of your crap and you can’t describe how much that punch packed.

Then you told him that maybe it was better if you ended it, right then and there because it just wasn’t working out and you’d obviously screwed everything up for the both of you and you were sorry for that. What you hadn’t expected was for him to burst through the door, slamming it behind him, the phone dropping from his hand as he lunged for you, you still don’t know how you managed to make it back to the bedroom amidst all the frantic if-I-let-go-you’ll-disappear gropes and the desperate I’m-so-sorry-I-didn’t-mean-to-do-it kisses and the hurried I-need-you-now tearing of clothes but you did and that’s how you found yourself waking up with him in your arms and everything alright and the horrible fiasco that had been the Quiz forgotten and everything forgiven and the smile returned to your face in full force, it was Christmas and everything was just perfect, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.


End file.
